undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynamite
Dynamite is a original CAW who currently signed to YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertaiment). YWE (2008-present) Beginnings; Various Feuds; Pursuit of the Gold (2008-2009) Dynamite made his YWE debut at The Great American Bash by defeating Mr. Black for the World Heavyweight Championship. However, he only held the title for a month before losing it to Mr. Black at Summerslam. At Cyber Sunday, he teamed with Jay Samoa to defeat Thunder and Styles E (PJ Skillz) to become the new Tag Team Champions. However the two wouldn't hold the belts for long as they would drop the titles after 2 weeks to Mo' Money (Bruizah and Yung Kash) at Survivor Series. At Backlash, he faced Grimez for the World Heavyweight Championship but failed to capture the belt. Dynamite was given his rematch at Judgment Day in a triple threat match also featuring Supahstar B (Blue Star) which ended with Dynamite pinning Supahstar B. Later at Night of Champions beginning a feud with Supahstar B after having attacked in an interview in the parking lot. Later that night, he faced The Rock for the WCW Championship but failed to capture the belt due an interferance of Supahstar B. After Dynamite lay out Supahstar B with a lead pipe and then he was gonna to shake Cena's hand, Cena lay him out with the FU. At Great American Bash, he faced Supahstar B and won thanks to an interference of when Tornado distracted the referee. Before that, Dynamite was making a deal to Tornado in the back regarding his match against Supahstar B. At Summerslam, Dynamite faced with Supahstar B in a Steel Cage match where he was defeated and his feud ended. At Unforgiven, he competed in a Battle Royal for the World Heavyweight Championship but lost to Thunder. After the match, Thunder and Dynamite argued for a bit about the end result of the match. But then both men start laying punches as the show went off the air. At No Mercy, he competed for the World Heavyweight Championship against Thunder and the winner of the match Mr. Black. At Survivor Series, Dynamite defeated The Rock and become the WCW Champion. Dynamite (The WCW Champion), Supahstar B, Mr. Black (World Heavyweight Champion) and The Rock competed in a 4 man Tornament. Dynamite yet again fail victum to The Rock and lost the WCW Championship to him in the semis. 2010; Feud with Blue Star & Chris Jericho At the Royal Rumble Dynamite won his second World Heavyweight Championship(now renamed the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship) from Supahstar B. But lost it a month later at No Way Out to Supahstar B. He was given a rematch against Supahstar B at the very first Wrestlemania which he lost. After Wrestlemania the roster split into two brands Raw & Smackdown, where Dynamite was drafted to Raw. At Backlash he defeated Double D where they continued to fight after the match until security broke them up. He become No.1 Contender to YWE Championship at Extreme Rules that also included Phsycoz but lost. At The Bash he fought in a losing effort to Phsycoz, after the match he low blowed him after Phsycoz was trying to help him up. At Night of Champions he was included in a 6 Pack Challenge for the YWE Championship but was eliminated third by the new superstar on the roster Antho. At Summerslam he was challenged to a match by the Raw General Manager Chris Jericho to a match where if he won Y2J would be fired as General Manager of Raw but if Jericho lost he would be fired from Raw, at Summerslam he defeated Y2J to keep his job on Raw. After Summerslam he started a feud with Phsycoz when he accused him of being a 1 hit wonder but Phsycoz retaliated at saying that atleast he won the YWE Championship so these decided to fight at Hell in a Cell where Dynamite won with interference from Grimez. Dynamite would later represent Team Raw with YWE Champion Rogan & Grimez at Bragging Rights, but lost to Team Smackdown (Mr.Black, Thunder, & former rival Bluestar). After Bragging Rights he started to play with Phsycoz's younger brother Double D's mind which Phsycoz didn't like so these 2 settled their feud at Survivor Series where he ultimately lost to Phsycoz after interference from Double D. 2011; Third World Championship & Feud With Thunder At the Royal Rumble Dynamite decided to enter the match where at the end he eliminated Grimez to win the rumble and challenge the champion of his choice at Wrestlemania. At Elimination Chamber he annouced that he would be challenging the Undisputed Heavyweight Champion at Wrestlemania 2 effectively moving him to Smackdown, later that night he attacked the undisputed champion Mr. Black after successfully defending it in an Elimination Chamber. At Wrestlemania 2 he won his third world championship(second undisputed) from Mr. Black when he removed the turnbuckle and Mr. Black hit his head and capitalized and pinned him to become champion. At Extreme Rules he successfully defended the title in a triple threat match against Mr.Black & Bluestar. Mr.Black believes that Dynamite caught him off guard so he gets one more shot at the title. At Judgement Day, Dynamite once again defeated Mr. Black after a distraction from Mr.MITB Thunder, but at The Bash Dynamite fell victim to Angel and lost the the undisputed title. At Summerslam he was given a match against the Undisputed Heavyweight Champion Thunder & Angel in a triple threat match after Thunder cashed in on Angel who just won the title from Dynamite, but was ultimately short on winning his 4th world title(3rd undisputed) after Angel pinned Thunder. Dynamite was then put in a championship scramble match at the following CPV YWE Night Of Champions but yet again failed to reclaim the prize. He would then end 2011 fueding with Thunder where he defeated him twice, once at Breaking Point and once at TLC. 2012; Feud With Mr. Black & Angel Dynaimte boasted about winning the Royal Rumble for the second year in a row but he unfortunately failed to repeat what he achieved last year. He was entered into the Elimination Chamber match as confident as can be but again came up short. He was however the first man to enter and the last man to be eliminated. With Wrestlemania season upon him he noticed he didnt have a match so he decided to pick a fight with Scott Razor who was looking inpressive at the end of 2011. They went on to have a great match at Wrestlemna III but Dynamite came out the victor. After wrestlemania Dynamite was drafted to stay on smackdown and that allowed him to compete in an allstar No.1 contenders match at the Smackdown Exclusive CPV Over The limit where he again 'Schemingly' managed to come out the victor. He spent the next two Months fueding with Mr. Black for the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship. Dynamite had arguably never been on a hot streak like this before, and it showed in his match against Mr. Black where he almost won, but replays showed that Mr. Black had his foot under the ropes and the match restarted, Mr. Black Speared and Black-Hammered Dyanimte Straight away to retain the gold. Angry with the way he lost he began to attack the officials and was subsequently arrested. Mr. Ace decided to pay for Dynaimtes jail release and made him the No.1 Contender again due to the way in which he lost. Dynamite yet again failed to defeat Mr. Black but then decided to attack hi after the match which resulted in Rogan cashing in his money in the bank contract to become the new champion. A returning Angel saved Mr. Black from further beating which angered Dynamite which set up their match at Summerslam which he ended up losing. Dynamite apaeeared on the Next CPV Night of Chamoions trying to stop victor X from winning the title but he was beaten down by Mr. Black and then Angel, which was ironic because at the next CPV these three superstars would be competing with each other to see who the next No.1 Contender would be which resulted in Mr. Black winning. At Survivor Series Dynamite Represented team smackdown along with Angel and Rogan. Dynamite just couldnt seem to get along with angel which saw them lose the match. At the end of 2012 Dynamite said to himself he will deal with Angel another time but set his sites on "A Bigger Prize" and that was The Rock 2013; Feud With The Rock & Shadow Dynamite entered the Royal Rumble looking to be the only man in YWE history to win it twice, however after a month of talking smack about him The Rock finally returned to YWE in the rumble and both men eliminated each other and the took the fight backstage which was imediately broken up. Dynamite seemed to forget about The Rock and focussed on becoming champ again at the Elimination Chamber CPV however he was distracted by The Rocks titantron and then Eliminated by Mr. Black. The Rock and Dynamite finally had their match at Wrestlemania IIII to settle the score once and for all which the Rock just managed to win. After Wrestlemani Dynamite put his full focus on the championship and nothing more. he was put in a Fatal Four Way No.1 contenders match but was Eliminated by Phenom. he then proceeded in attacking Phenom, Jay Samoa and Shadow however shadow reversed and threw him out of the ring. On the King Of The ring CPV Dynamite was left matchless. He decided to attack the referee and seeing as it was a very important match there was no time to find a replacement to Commisioner Tornado made him the Special guest referee where he decided to screw Shadow out of the title in the Submission match against Victor X. Both Shadow and Dynamite where entered in the Money in the bank but left the match to brawl in the back, they both returned however and just when Dynamite was about to win Shadow came and won it in the last moment. These two will now face at Summerslam for the Brief Case. At Summerslam, Dynamite came up short against Shadow and was arguing with the referee after the match. Even after Summerslam Dynamite kept attacking Shadow. Shadow challenged Dynamite to match at Night of Champions where if Shadow loses he'll have to unmask himself but if Dynamite loses he must shave his head and Dynamite accepted without hesisatation. At Night of Champions, Dynamite was defeated by Shadow and had his head shaved. 2013-2014; Teaming With Jay Samoa After NOC Dynamite fell into a depression for losing against Shadow 2 times in a row and for having his head shaved and started to wear a mask. At Hell in a Cell, he and Jay Samoa won the YWE Tag Team Championships from Phenom & Mario. At TLC, he & Samoa successfully defended the titles against Phenom & Mario. Dynamite & Jay r set to defend the Tag Titles one more time against Phenom & Mario Sanchez at the Royal Rumble. At the Royal Rumble, Dynamite & Jay would defeat Mario & Phenom once again to retain the Tag Titles. Later that night, Dynamite would enter the Royal Rumble Match at No.13 hoping to be the first person to win twice, however he would be eliminated by Fayth. At Elimination Chamber, Dynamite would enter the Elimination Chamber Match for the Undisputed Title, but was eliminated by Mario. He & Jay would soon enter a feud with The Union's Thunder & B-Mad for the Tag Titles at Wrestlemania 5. At Wrestlemania 5, Dynamite & Jay would lose to titles to The Union (Thunder & B-Mad) in a tag team match. At Extreme Rules, Dynamite & Jay would lose a rematch to The Union (Thunder & B-Mad) in a Tag Team Tables Match. 2014; Return to Singles Competition & Face Turn At Over The Limit, Dynamite would compete in a Fatal 4 Way No.1 Contenders Match where he would lose to Victor X after he was low blowed by VX. At Money In The Bank, Dynamite would compete in the Smackdown MITB Ladder Match, but he would end up losing to Phenom. On Smackdown, Dynamite would challenge Crazy One to a match at Summerslam to see who's passed their prime. At Summerslam. Dynamite would end up losing to Crazy One in a Singles Match. At Night Of Champions, Dynamite would make a surprising Face Turn by saving Diamond Deuce from an attack by the new YWE Intercontinental Champion. This is the first time in his career that Dynamite is a Face. At Vengeance, Dynamite & Diamond Deuce would lose a Triple Threat Match for the YWE Intercontinental Championship to Paul Omega, the defending champion. Afterwards, he would be helped up to his feet by Diamond Deuce where they stared down Paul Omega afterwards. Suddenly YWE would close down for two years until their grand return at All Extreme, a house show in 2016. 2016-2017: YWE Intercontinental Champion At All Extreme 2016 (a televised house show), Dynamite would lose a Singles Match to Victor X (a first ever match up between the two). At Payback, Dynamite would lose a rematch to Victor X. At Survivor Series, Dynamite would challenge Paul Omega for the Intercontinental Championship where Dynamite would end up beating Paul Omega to win the Intercontinental Championship for the first time in his 6 year career. At TLC, Dynamite would successfully retain his YWE Intercontinental Championship against Paul Omega in a rematch. At Royal Rumble 2017, Dynamite would enter the rumble match at No.5 only to be eliminated by Fayth. At Fastlane, Dynamite would make his second successful title defense against Mr. Amazing. After the match, Dynamite would be confronted by new No.1 Contender Ginji. At Wrestlemania 6, Dynamite would make his third successful title defense against Ginji in a Ladder Match. At Payback, Dynamite made his fourth successful title defense against Gold Stallion. At Elimination Chamber, Dynamite would lose his Intercontinental Championship to Jacob Cass in a Triple Threat Match. At Money In The Bank, Dynamite would lose to Jacob Cass in a rematch for the YWE Intercontinental Championship. At Summerslam 2017 Dynamite defeat Jacob Cass in a career vs title match and become intercontinental champion for second time in his career but he lose the title against Jacob at Night Of Champions. At No Mercy, Dynamite would lose to Jacob Cass in a 30 Minute Iron Man Match to end the feud. At TLC he team up with DJ Hero to defeat Aaron White and Tristan Knight. Championships and Accomplishments YWE: *YWE Undisputed Heavyweight Champion - 3x *YWE Intercontinental Champion - 2x *YWE Tag Team Champion - 2x with Jay Samoa *WCW Champion - 1x *2011 Royal Rumble Winner *Ninth Triple Crown Champion Entrance Song Theme Song: *'"I'm Good" - Clipse ft. Pharrell (2008-Present)' Category:CAW Category:YWE